


Lucky Dog

by ksj2008



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I need fluff in my life oh gosh, M/M, Post Season 6, haven't watch season 7 yet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: Keith和Adam两次正式见面的故事。





	Lucky Dog

〖Lucky Dog〗

CP: Keith/Shiro, Adam/Shiro

Adam和Keith唯二两次正式见面的故事。  
我实力拒绝任何第七季相关剧透  
我知道我可能会被打脸，但是就让我做点美梦吧……  
他们都是好孩子。

感谢mastero凯伊半夜听我叨叨脑洞帮我补梗还给我起题目。这篇文写给你 【笔芯】

 

+  
Shiro带着Keith练习骑摩托的时候突然来了大雨，两人还没从这种不毛之地也能下雨的冲击里清醒过来就被冰雨浇了个透心凉，成了两个惨兮兮的落汤鸡。  
离他们最近的有屋檐的地方就是Garrison的宿舍了，Shiro也没多想，拽着Keith坐上摩托直接向自己的房间奔去。  
“你赶紧洗澡，我给你拿衣服。“一打开门年长者将小孩推进门。Keith还有些纠结地犹豫，不想自己身上的雨水弄脏Shiro的宿舍，却被对方一巴掌拍后背上，”快点，感冒了。“  
踢掉灌了水的鞋子，Keith小心地踮着脚尖向里屋跑去，却止不住地想要观察周围。  
这是他第一次来Shiro的宿舍。不同于少年部的小小单人间，Shiro的宿舍很大，还是个套式，入门是客厅和厨房，卧室还在后面。  
走进卧室，先小声对着地毯道歉了一声，Keith尽量跳着抵达洗浴间，在差点撞上门之前握住门把推开了浴室的门。浴室的应声灯亮了起来，照亮这小小的一片白色的空间。Garrison的宿舍并没有什么可以装饰的地方，Shiro说他也是最近才搬过来，还没来得及仔细收拾，一切都保持着最初的模样。  
除了洗手台上两个并排放在一起的电动牙刷，置物架上两个刮胡刀，一个电动，一个还是老式。  
“Keith，新衣服我放在床上了你待会儿换上，浴巾在储物间有新的，Adam被困在实验室了，我去接他。厨房有热茶和热巧克力，你自己选择。“  
Shiro的声音从浴室门外传来有些模糊，Keith简单应了一声，过了会儿就听到Shiro开门关门的声音。  
Keith拉开浴室门探头看向外面，卧室的灯被Shiro打开，铺着灰色的床具的双人床上放着叠好的白T恤和灰色运动裤，是Keith以前见过Shiro穿过的款式。  
他低下头看着自己还在滴水的红色外套，脱下来扔进洗浴间里的烘干机，想了会儿，又把身上所有的衣服，除了内裤——还好是干的——脱下来都扔进烘干机里。  
Adam从实验室出来后看着已经在门口等着的车，连续工作十多个小时的疲倦消散了点。Shiro开着车内的灯正在看手上的Pad，没有看到他出来。Adam打算给对方个惊喜，想要不出声地过去接近吓唬对方一下。只不过在离车还有三步远的时候Shiro就抬起头看向他，微笑着，“晚上好，工作狂。“Adam听不见对方的声音，但是他也拼的出嘴型。  
有些泄气地拉开门坐进去，Adam在Shiro嘴角轻轻一吻，“你怎么就知道我来了？还有工作狂少说别人是工作狂。“  
Shiro笑笑不置可否，“刚下大雨的时候我和Keith在外面，被浇透了。“  
“哦？你们今天没看天气预报么就出去练车？“  
“你不也没看天气预报，被困在实验室了啊。“Shiro无辜地回了一句。  
Adam翻了个无力的白眼。“那小孩人呢？送回宿舍了？“  
“没有，在我们家里。少年部的宿舍还在Garrison另一头。“  
“哦……那今晚他就留下来吧，反正也挺晚了……“  
Shiro回头，看到的是已经半眯着眼睛睡着的Adam。他无奈地摇摇头，将车里的空调调高了些。  
Shiro扶着半睡半醒的Adam回来时Keith已经洗完澡了，穿着Shiro的衣服坐在沙发上捧着热可可小口小口喝着。Shiro看着对方，14岁小孩穿成年人的衣服还是太勉强，袖子裤脚都太长，擦干的头发乱糟糟的，整个人像个毛茸茸的小动物一样缩在沙发上盯着他。  
稍微止住内心被狠狠萌到的感觉，Shiro跟Keith打招呼，“抱歉，我先把Adam送回房间。“  
Keith乖巧地点点头，没多说话。  
Adam走了两步突然清醒了点，挂在Shiro身上强打起精神和小孩打了个招呼，“哟，你好，我是Adam，Shiro的——“打了个大哈欠，“男友，一直听他说到你。很高兴——”再一个哈欠，“见到你。”  
“也很高兴认识你。”Keith规规矩矩地回了一声。  
Adam不记得自己是怎么回到房间躺上床的，等他睡了一觉醒来后发现自己已经被换上了睡衣裹在被子里，Shiro的后背贴着他的胸膛，睡的正熟。  
Adam抬头看向窗外，雨还在下，没有一点要停的意思。蹑手蹑脚地起身，正要压被角的时候Shiro哼着醒过来，耷拉着眼睛，被子下的手想要挣出来拽住他，“Adam？”  
“我去喝点水。”Adam低头在有些孩子气的男友额头上落下一吻，看着对方应了一声重新睡着后才向外走去。  
刚开门，Adam看到沙发那边突然一闪过的荧屏的亮光。他想了会儿才反应过来是什么，笑着打开了暖光的落地灯，“还没睡么？”  
在沙发上裹着小被子窝成的一团拱了拱，最后Keith探出头来有些脸红地点点头，“没有。”  
“认床？”  
“……有点。”  
“如果睡不着的话你看电视也可以，不用担心吵到我们。别看Shiro平时挺灵敏的，睡着后哪怕是家里着火他都醒不过来的*。”Adam挥挥手笑着，“冰箱也有牛奶，我热点给你。”  
虽然Keith拒绝说不用麻烦，Adam还是在给自己倒果汁的同时给Keith热了牛奶。小孩再不缩在沙发上，转而礼貌地坐在椅子上低头看着自己的手指。  
Shiro给Adam说过Keith的性格不是社交的类型，他也就不逼着创造话题。说实话他也不是那种喜欢交流的人，Shiro从善如流地同陌生人交谈时他都站在一旁看着对方，羡慕之余也是满心的骄傲与自豪。  
热好的牛奶散发着奶香，Adam给里面加了点蜂蜜递给Keith。小孩捧着水杯小口小口喝着，偶尔呼气。  
两人都没说什么话。直到喝完半夜的加餐后Keith给Adam道了声谢，钻回了沙发。  
Adam把杯子丢进洗碗机，伸了个懒腰也打算回房间。  
“晚安，Keith。”  
“晚安，Adam。”  
Adam在拉灯前眼角扫到了Keith毯子下的一个东西的一角，那个好像是Shiro买的电子相框？  
笑了笑，Adam关上灯。“祝你好梦。”

+  
Adam没想到Shiro会邀请他去他家里做客。具体来说是他和Keith的家。  
“好哇，什么时候？”  
“这周六？我做饭。”  
“行。”Adam欣然答应。只不过在答应过后他想了会儿，最终决定带几个外卖单子过去。  
Adam周六晚上过去的时候给Shiro和Keith带了一瓶他自己挑的红酒。Keith不懂酒，Shiro稍微懂一点但是也不精。虽然有点暴殄天物的感觉，Adam觉得带红酒还是比带别的东西合理一点。  
Adam本来以为自己和Keith相处可能会是有点尴尬，毕竟是前男友和现男友的修罗场，而且他从来没和Keith相处成功过。对于这个一直给人漂浮感觉的男孩来说Shiro是唯一把他拴在地面上的锚，别的人于他来说可能就是一群符号而已。只是这次阔别几年后见到已经脸上带了条和Shiro鼻头上相似的疤痕的青年，Adam觉得有什么变了。  
“我听Shiro说你原来喜欢打游戏？”Shiro去厨房醒红酒的时候Keith问他。  
青年比起上一次Adam见到他已经高壮了许多，Shiro提到过对方在宇宙的时候因为去了一个量子深渊而时间快进了2年，现在不再是比他们小6,7岁的小孩。只是无论身形还是气场有多大变化，他没变的是眼睛里大多时候看的还是Shiro。  
Adam笑了笑，点点头，“嗯，我现在也打，怎么？拯救完宇宙后你现在开始打游戏了？”  
Keith的游戏收藏还真的挺多，大多数是地球的游戏，也有一些是Adam看不懂的语言的游戏。  
“那些是在别的星球收集来的，你要不要试试看？Pidge废了好大功夫才把这些游戏修改成地球主机的格式。”Shiro指了其中一个。  
“好啊，试试看。”  
Keith的脸色瞬间有点不好看，但是他还是默默把主机的光碟换上，递给了Adam一个手柄，然后抬头看Shiro。  
“你也玩？”  
“当然了。”Shiro回答的很干脆。  
Adam注意到Keith一成不变的扑克脸还是裂了点。  
“我怎么不知道你打电玩？”  
“算是新喜好吧。”Shiro拍拍Adam的肩膀，让他挤过去，三个人一起坐在沙发上，盯着电视屏幕准备开始。  
等玩了三局后Adam总算了解了Keith的脸色是什么意思了。Keith还算是沉得住气，他已经气得差点要跟Shiro翻脸。  
——忍住，忍住。Adam警告自己。对方已经不是你男朋友了。  
然后第五局，Adam和Keith已经是哀求Shiro了。  
“求求你了babe，那个不是——Shiro！你有没有在听我的话！“  
“Shiro后退后退后退不对那是前进——“  
第六局，Keith和Adam举手把Shiro选举出局。  
“你们两个，竟然连起来欺负我？”Shiro简直气笑了，手柄一丢，不陪他们玩，去做饭去了**。  
两人互相看了一眼，松了口气，拾起手柄将游戏难度调到最难，开始新的一局。  
“嘿，你打游戏不赖嘛。”Keith胳膊肘戳了一下Adam。  
“哈，彼此彼此。”  
一口气打了五局，两人打算休息一下时，Adam突然想起了十分重要的一点。“Shiro什么时候学做饭了？”  
“嗯？没——”  
打断Keith的是突然刺耳的烟雾报警器尖叫，两人抬头，闻到了厨房那边火灾的味道。  
“你是打算把火警叫来么。”Keith站在厨房门口看着正对着烧焦的锅子抱胸发愁的Shiro，有些头疼地揉了揉额角。  
“我把Hunk给的菜谱记错时间了。”Shiro有些腼腆地笑了一声，将报废的锅子丢进了水池。“叫外卖吧？”  
“已经在打电话了。”Adam的声音从客厅传来，“我就说你这个厨房杀手什么时候学会做饭，看样子还是我高估你了。”  
“无论你点什么我都不要沙丁鱼。**”Keith喊了一声。  
Adam愣了一下，“披萨没有沙丁鱼选项吧。”  
“Shiro点过一次沙丁鱼披萨。”  
“哈？？？？怎么办到的啊？你们没被披萨店老板列黑名单吗？？？”

+  
Adam在吃完饭后没有久待，他说实验室还有事情就得先回去了。  
Keith留在家里洗碗，Shiro出门送Adam。  
Shiro和Keith的家就是Keith父亲原来的那一栋。两人将房子重新装修粉刷了一遍，让房子恢复成了以前的颜色，也在前台上摆了两把深棕色的摇椅。  
Adam走到自己车前，掏出钥匙，却又回过身靠在车上看着Shiro。  
“谢谢你，邀请我过来。我喜欢你现在的生活，很温馨。”Adam拍拍Shiro的肩膀，笑着。“我以为我恐怕是你最不想见的人。“  
Shiro摇摇头，“不，我很开心我们之间的关系还能保持原来的样子。无论如何，你都是我的好朋友。”  
Adam感到眼眶有些发热，他抬头看着天空，夜已经深了，星星点缀在夜空上，那是Shiro和Keith去过他却没能抵达的远方。  
Adam突然想起了几年前Shiro科波罗斯任务失败后的Keith，被Garrison开除，从宿舍里拎了一个早就准备好的行李包头也不回地就走。在经过赶过来的Adam身边时，他抬头看着Adam，只说了一句话。  
——我会找到他。  
“他的眼里一直都只有你。”他感叹了一句。  
“嗯？“ Shiro没有听清楚。  
“没事。”Adam笑着，伸手，“握个手吧，老朋友。”  
Shiro握上Adam的手，却被对方拉入一个怀抱。  
“你是我见过的最勇敢最善良的人。你值得这个世界上一切最好的。Keith真是个幸运的小子。”  
Adam松开Shiro，在男人脸颊上印下轻轻一吻，“晚安。”  
等车开离后Adam才允许自己的眼泪掉下来。他抬手擦了擦脸颊，打开车窗，让沙漠的热空气席卷了车内。  
他一直不喜欢沙漠，太干太荒芜。以前Shiro总是给他找各种理由让他喜欢这个地方，而现在…… “或许我该试试用一下约会app。“

+  
Shiro目送着Adam开车离去，他低头笑了笑，回头看向亮着灯的屋子。  
“我才是最幸运的那个。”  
回到家，Shiro来到厨房，系着围裙的Keith正边看视频讲解边努力用海绵和谁知道混了什么的自制清洗液洗刷早先被糟蹋的惨不忍睹的锅底。青年的脸颊上还沾了点泡沫，脑后的头发扎了起来，表情严肃认真，像是对待什么Galra的战斗一样。  
Shiro忍住没笑出声，心里暖洋洋的有些发痒，于是他轻手轻脚走过去从背后抱住Keith，下巴抵在青年的肩膀上。  
“怎么了？“Keith哼了一声，侧过头吻了吻他的发梢。  
“没什么。“Shiro舒服地闭上眼睛。  
过了一会儿。“明天买个新锅吧？“  
“这个快刷完了。“  
“但是我现在更想在床上做点有意义的事情。“

 

注：  
*这里其实想说的意思是Shiro在自己绝对信任的人面前就是毫无防备的样子。其实以Shiro在狮堡上的表现来看他作为军人的训练应该是睡眠很浅能随时做出反应的那种。  
**这个和这个和这个都是mastero凯伊给我的梗！

 

番外——雷阵雨中的亲密时间  
Shiro从恶梦中清醒过来时窗外正被闪电照的一片惨白。几秒后，天边爆裂一般的雷声打了下来，Shiro感觉房子都跟着晃了一下。  
“……Shiro？“窝在他怀里的Keith也被惊醒了过来，胳膊扒拉着Shiro的后背往他怀里钻。  
“嗯我在这里。“Shiro摸了摸Keith的头发，感叹自己的小爱人怎么越来越像个猫，无论外形还是性格上。  
Keith眯了一会儿后又睁开眼睛，稍微爬起身，紫罗兰色的眼睛在黑夜里闪着光，“你又做恶梦了？“  
“……没事。已经过去了。“Shiro没有撒谎。Keith能嗅出他的恐惧，撒谎也没有用。作弊的Galra技能。  
Keith抚开Shiro额头上的那一缕白发，在他汗湿的额头上印下一吻，接着是鼻头，再是脸颊，然后是耳廓，耳垂。温柔眷恋的吻细密落在Shiro身上的每一处——脖颈，肩膀，锁骨，胸膛，然后又上来——喉结，下巴，最后吻在嘴角，以及嘴唇上。  
像是按摩师固定的手法，每次发现Shiro做了恶梦，Keith都会来这么一回，缓缓地，安静地，用自己的方式安慰着爱人，让他平静下来。  
Shiro很感激Keith的沉静的陪伴，他放松自己，让Keith将他搂进怀里。青年的牙齿轻轻叼着他的耳廓，微小的刺激不痛，甚至有点痒，但是在帮忙提醒着他他现在身处何处。  
他深呼吸了一次，两次，心跳逐渐平稳。  
“雷阵雨。“Keith抬头看向窗外，又一道闪电打过。“我记得第一次去你家，也是因为下了暴雨。”  
Shiro应着，“那天下的真大，而且一晚上都没有停。”躲在Keith的怀里，被Keith有些略微高于常人的温度和属于Keith的气味包裹着，被恶梦驱走的睡意逐渐爬回了Shiro的身体，顺着脚踝一路而上。  
“嗯，我那天晚上留宿了。只不过我一直没睡着。”  
“嗯……？认床？”Shiro哼了哼。  
“更多是紧张吧。”Keith嗤嗤笑了笑，“我半夜睡不着，就抱着你的电子相册在看。”  
“嗯……说来也该在这里准备一个了。”  
“好啊，明天去买吧。”  
“好。”  
Keith在Shiro额头上再次印下一吻，闭上眼睛。“晚安，Shiro。”  
“晚安，Keith。”

 

注：  
这个是mastero凯伊的那个Shiro PTSD闪回片段后想到的噩梦苏醒后的fluff梗。  
你看，mastero凯伊她就是我的缪斯。尽管我写的都是乱七八糟【躺】


End file.
